On My Own
by B00k Freak
Summary: Robin finds Raven singing on the roof. BB/Rae, Rob/Rae FRIENDSHIP. Pseudo song fic.


**a.n. Okay, I saw Les Mis a little over a week ago in the cinema and it was AMAZING, and the music was beautiful. This wasn't necessarily my favorite song, but I did like it. I highly recommend you watch Les Mis if you get the chance, it's awesome.**

Robin walked cautiously but curiously through the corridors of the tower. He could definitely hear something, but he wasn't sure what is was or what was causing it. All the others were out. Cyborg had gone to get parts for the T-car, Starfire and and Raven had gone to the mall, varying their relative likes, and Beast boy had gone to the comic book store. It wasn't an animal sound, he could tell. It was beautiful, but not random enough to be a bird.

As it turned out, he was wrong.

Robin stealthily crept out onto the roof to find the source of the sound. It _was_ a bird, though not what he had ever expected in a million years.

Raven was standing on the edge of the roof, with music coming from an unseen source, probably due to her powers.

'_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say 'hello' to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here'_

Robin was surprised. He never would have guessed she had such a great voice, generally being so monotonic she disguised it. Like she disguised how caring she could really be. She was a great friend.__

'Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping'

That did seem like Raven. To venture into the night and not tell anyone. She kept herself much more secret than anyone else he knew. He could see that she was a nice person, but she kept it well hidden.  
_  
'I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping'_

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. A love song. Would wonders never cease?

_The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head_

He smiled a little at that. Raven could live inside her head much more easily than most, due to her meditation mirror. Their mental bond shared small tidbits, but not a huge amount. He was glad of it; there were some thoughts that were not meant to be shared.

'_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me'_

Robin cocked his head a little. Who was she singing about? Malchior? That was possible, but something in him told him that that wasn't it. He knew that she liked him, but he had betrayed her and Robin knew that Raven realized the person Malchior pretended to be was never real.  
_  
'In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever'_

The vision was familiar to Robin. It was the same as the dreams he had of him and Starfire so often. They were going out now, and he had never been happier. For a heart stopping second he thought she may have been singing about him, but the moment faded quickly. He could feel her feelings about him thought their bond, and romance was not one of them.__

'And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us'

She was more bitter now. _Blind? _He thought. There was one titan he knew who was particularly clueless, even more so when it came to girls and most of all when it came to Raven. Robin thought back, remembering when Terra had returned. Raven had been distrustful of her, but could it have been… Jealousy?__

'I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers'

Robin just wasn't sure. He knew from experience that opposites attract, but Beast boy and Raven? They always fought. However, he realized, not of late. The last time he could remember them fighting was well before they defeated the brotherhood. And he knew that they cared for each other more than they let on. Only twice had he seen Beast boy morph into the inner demon he christened 'The Beast' and they had both been when someone had been trying to hurt Raven. He eyed the back of her head, _I wonder…_

'I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending'

Robin sighed inaudibly. He hated it when Raven started on her self-loathing thing. He understood it, hell, he'd felt it himself, but it was no fun for the people that care about you. He had learnt that now.

'_Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known'_

Robin decided to just listen. She had a great voice, and the emotion she was putting into the words was amazing. There was no doubt in his mind that she meant it.__

'I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own'

He watched from behind as Raven heaved a long breath before saying, "I never knew you could sing."

Raven answered without turning around, "There's a reason for that."

Robin smiled and moved next to her, "How long did you know I was there?"

She shrugged noncommittally, "I didn't. I'm just good at concealing my emotions." She eyed him, "You'll be proud to know that no one else can sneak up on me."

Robin cocked his head questioningly.

"Our mental bond. If you move stealthily then your mind automatically shields itself from me. I can sense everyone and anyone else." She added, slightly annoyed.

He grinned, "Would you rather it was one of the others?"

Raven thought for a moment, "Not really. Starfire would probably drag me off to some karaoke bar. She's still at the mall by the way. I excused myself. Cyborg would never let me hear the end of it, and Beast boy…" She trailed off, thinking it was self-explanatory that he wouldn't either.

"Beast boy was the subject?" He asked innocently.

Raven didn't flinch. Visibly that is. "I don't know what you're talking about."

But Robin was undeterred, "Uh huh." He said, raising one eyebrow and smirking.

Raven didn't respond. _Never argue with an idiot _She recited mentally; _they'll drag you down to their level and beat you with experience._

"You're sort of obvious."

"_You're_ one to talk." She responded before realizing she hadn't denied it. Robin smirked at her for a long moment and she blushed lightly. "Shut up."

He grinned, "If it helps, he's even more obvious."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

"He is! Come on, half his time all he does is hang around you!"

"To annoy me."

"Hey, he tries to make you laugh. Can't say I blame him." Raven glared, "And when anyone tries to hurt you he turns into that Beast thing."

"That was because of the chemicals."

Robin nodded and conceded to point, "Only the first time. And he attacked everyone but you."

"It only happened once."

He shook his head, "No, twice. When Slade came to take you away he transformed again and was slashing everything in sight."

Raven was silent as she digested this information.

"You know what he did after you became the portal?" She shook her head. "Nothing." Raven was hurt for a second before he elaborated, "I mean _nothing. _It was like _he _was dead. The closest thing to a joke was when he asked if we might microwave our brains trying to use your powers. He was shut down."

Raven remained silent.

"And when he turned into the Beast the first time and we were all in the medical bay, Cyborg was testing his DNA and said that it might be falling apart. He could have been dying, we thought he was. And all he cared about was you. He didn't want you to get hurt again."

Raven sighed, "I don't know why he bothers with me sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because you're right; he's always nice to me, he tries to help when something's wrong, he's protected me so much more than I deserve, and what have I done? All I've ever done is thrown him out the window."

There was silence for a minute before Robin said, "You know, I've noticed that whenever Beast boy's about to get hit in a fight, _someone _always seems to show up and teleport him away."

"It's not teleporting, it's…" She broke off.

Robin grinned, "And he gets quite a few cuts and bruises from his falling tactics, but I don't see him show the wear and tear of them. It's almost like his healing is _accelerated_."

Raven smiled embarrassedly and ducked her head, "So?"

"I just want you to know that he likes you more than you think."

"Maybe." She said, starting to walk away.

"So are you gonna ask him?" asked Robin, unable to sate his curiosity.

She shrugged, "Maybe, eventually."

"That's what Eponine thought."

Raven turned to him, "_Eponine_ had good reason not to, remember? And Eponine was shot." She added, "Which isn't high on my list of priorities."

Robin chuckled, "I don't think it was on hers either."

Raven shook her head despairingly, "Goodnight Robin."

"Night Raven." He replied as she left the roof, and neither of them noticed the small green spider perched on the doorframe which was doing something akin to a victory dance.

**a.n. So, what you think? Love it or Loathe it, please review it! **


End file.
